


Sweep Me Away

by piraninjedi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Because these boys deserve fluff, Bit of Fluff, FFXV Brotherhood, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, No Spoilers, Pining, Promptis - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, after Chapter 8ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraninjedi/pseuds/piraninjedi
Summary: During their journey, the boys stumble across a hot spring."If it weren’t for this stupid Soulmate thing, Prompto wouldn’t be having this problem. He could enjoy soaking in the hot springs with his friends without having to worry about them discovering his secret. Especially Noctis. Because that would be awkward as hell."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really needed something because the game is still giving me so many feels even after beating it and uggghhh...
> 
> Hence the Soulmate fic. Anyway, no real spoilers past Chapter 8 (can we just stay in this chapter because the boys are mostly happy and life is fairly easy and gah).
> 
> Also slight SPOILER for Chapter 13:  
> I changed the reason for why Prompto wears his bracelet/wristband. Because I can.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter should be up in a day or so, after I get it edited :D

“There’s supposed to be a natural hot spring,” the restaurant owner said, “About a mile north of here. But it’s in coeurl territory.”

Prompto perked up at the man’s words. He’d never been to a hot spring before, though he’d always wanted to try it. The few back in Insomnia were for the wealthy and being just a regular citizen, he never had the chance.

“Coeurls aren’t that bad, just gotta keep moving,” he heard Noctis say and Prompto was drawn to his voice. He could hear the excitement in the prince’s voice as he said, “You guys wanna check it out?”

Prompto really did. Soaking away his aches and relieving the tension in his tired muscles, it sounded like an amazing idea. Just relaxing and not having to worry about anything, even for just a little while, would be awesome.

Prompto toyed with the leather band around his right wrist. There was a drawback, though. If they found the hot spring, of course they’d all want to use it. He didn’t mind hanging out with the other guys, he actually really enjoyed it. It made him feel like he was a part of the team, like he was actually worth something.

His thoughts flitted to Noctis’s words a few days ago. _“You’re good enough for me,”_ he had said.

Prompto felt awkward having confessed like that, but he had been glad to get it off his chest. Since then, he felt more at ease with the group.

He honestly enjoyed being with the guys.

But soaking in a hot spring kind of made sense to do it naked, or at least in their boxers. It’d be silly to do it with clothes on and he was pretty sure none of them had bathing suits. This trip hadn’t exactly been a vacation for them.

Nudity that wasn’t exactly the problem.

His finger trailed over the metal studs on one of the straps of his bracelet.

It was the writing underneath that bracelet that scared him.

“You coming, Prompto?” Gladio called over his shoulder from the entrance of the restaurant.

Prompto blinked several times, realizing he’d missed part of the conversation. Rather, he’d missed the whole conversation because apparently they’d agreed to find the hot spring. He scrambled off the barstool, “Wait for me!” Just as he made it outside, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Noctis stood there, staring at the blond with his brows furrowed. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, man,” Prompto grinned through the lie.

His friend seemed to sense that something was wrong. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Noctis suggested.

“Huh?” Prompto’s eyes widened. “No, I really do wanna go,” he waved his hands, smiling more naturally. That wasn’t a lie, because he did want to check out the hot spring. He just wanted to use it by himself, without prying eyes.

Seeming satisfied, Noctis dropped his hand and nodded, leading the group north of town.

If it weren’t for this stupid Soulmate thing, Prompto wouldn’t be having this problem. He could enjoy soaking in the hot springs with his friends without having to worry about them discovering his secret. Especially Noctis. Because that would be awkward as hell.

Noctis would never look at Prompto the same way again. Not without feeling sympathy for the blond.

Why did Noctis have to be his Soulmate?

Not that Prompto wasn’t happy to have Noctis as his Soulmate. But the likelihood of Prompto being Noctis’s Soulmate in return was slim. It happened all the time, really. Well, maybe not all the time. But he’d heard stories of it.

And he knew for a fact that Noctis didn’t have Prompto’s name written on his body. The one time Prompto had asked him about it, back when they were in high school, Noctis said he hadn’t met his Soulmate yet. He hadn’t gotten the mark.

When asked if Prompto had found his, he lied. _“Not yet,”_ Prompto had told him, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Marks only appeared when someone met their Soulmate for the first time. The name would appear like a tattoo on that person’s body. They could show up anywhere, but were generally in easily hidden spots. On the tops of a person’s feet, down their sides, along their shoulder blades. Prompto had even heard stories of someone’s mark appearing on their face, though he hadn’t seen it himself.

Prompto’s mark was on the back of his wrist. Noctis’s name written elegantly, matching the prince’s handwriting perfectly, had appeared so many years ago. Back in middle school, when Prompto had been too shy to introduce himself, the mark had formed. The one time he had worked up the courage, after receiving a letter from Lunafreya, he’d been shot down. He was too heavy and Prompto had been mortified.

Looking back, he knew Noctis hadn’t meant anything malicious by it. But it had been enough to motivate Prompto to change his lifestyle. No more burgers and fries, no more sitting at home alone and moping. He wanted to become someone that Noctis could be proud of.

He worked hard, running every day and trying to eat healthier. It had paid off by high school and he’d finally had the courage, the confidence to face his Soulmate.

Finding out that Noctis hadn’t met his Soulmate hurt, but Prompto pushed on. When he found out that Noctis would be marrying Luna, he pretended to be happy. He told himself that he would be happy if he could stay by the prince’s side.

After the attack on Insomnia, Prompto had been conflicted. He was miserable, finding out that his home had been destroyed, that so many people, including the King—Noctis’s father—had been killed. Then they’d found out that Luna was alive and safe, working to help Noctis gain the power of The Six. With the peace treaty no longer an option, the wedding had been canceled and Prompto had been relieved.

He’d be able to remain by the prince’s side for a little bit longer while they searched for the hidden tombs of previous Kings.

He stumbled over a rock, catching his balance before he fell face first. Prompto groaned. He really should watch where he’s going.

“We should be getting closer,” Ignis said, mistaking Prompto’s groan of frustration as impatience.

That wasn’t exactly what Prompto wanted to hear. He wondered if he could pretend to be exhausted while they used the hot spring, then later sneak and use it while everyone was asleep.

Plan in mind, he pushed forward with more confidence, taking the lead of the group as he searched the area for hot springs and coeurls.

Pain pierced his back and his breath caught in his throat as he was shoved to the ground. _Found the coeurls,_ he thought as he struggled to fight back against the large feline creature.

“Prompto!” Noctis shouted as he spotted the blond pinned under the coeurl. He flung his sword at the creature and warped, sending the coeurl flying several feet and away from Prompto. “You okay?” he asked as he knelt down, handing over a potion.

“Thanks, man,” Prompto grinned up at him.

Noctis helped him to his feet and they both charged.

It was the biggest pack they’d ever faced and by the time the last coeurl fell to the ground, Noctis was exhausted. He spotted Gladio picking up some coeurl whiskers, mumbling, “These could be handy for spells.”

Ignis was wiping his glasses off. “It’ll be dark soon. We had better move quickly to find that hot spring.”

Noctis nodded his head, “Yeah, let’s get moving.” He glanced around, looking for Prompto. His breath caught as he spotted the blond, sitting on the ground and leaning back on his hands. Eyes closed and faced upturned, chest heaving to catch his breath, sweat sliding down his temple with his lips parted to suck more air in.

For what felt like the millionth time, Noctis told himself to ignore the captivating blond. _You_ _’re not his Soulmate,_ Noctis thought bitterly. “You alright?”

Bright blue eyes locked with his as Prompto grinned, “Thanks to you, man. That first one came outta nowhere.”

Noctis held out his hand to help Prompto up, trying not to think about the warmth of the blond’s hand in his.

“I think we may have found the hot spring,” came Ignis’s voice.

They followed the direction of the older man’s voice, stepping through some shrubs before coming to a halt.

A large boulder jutted out, overlooking two natural springs. The springs were surrounded by smooth slabs of stone and steam drifted above the water. Each pool was large, could fit a dozen or so people comfortably. The water was clear enough to see to the bottom, though they looked to be fairly deep in the middle.

He could feel excitement bubble up in him. Though there were hot springs back in Insomnia, Noctis had never taken advantage of them. He’d been too young at first, then he had moved to his own studio once he started high school. He’d never had the time to just sit and relax, always having a test to study for or documents that needed to be reviewed with Ignis or combat training with Gladio.

“Looks like there’s a haven just over there,” Ignis pointed to the wisps of blue magic that drifted just north of the springs.

“I’ll go set up camp,” Prompto volunteered.

Gladio frowned, eying the water with longing. “It’s close enough, we can just relax for a bit before setting up the tent.”

“It’s no problem!” Prompto shrugged. “Besides, it’d be harder to set up camp after relaxing.”

“Prompto does have a point,” Ignis said. “Let’s get the camp in place first.”

The blond blinked and held up his arms, “I can do it! You guys just go ahead and relax.”

Noctis stared at his friend. It wasn’t like him to volunteer to set up camp, especially by himself. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto smiled weakly. “Guess I’m just really tired.”

“I’ll help you, then we can come back,” Noctis suggested.

He turned to head towards the camp but Prompto stopped him, “That’s okay! I think I might just crash anyway.”

The brief flash of panic in those blue eyes surprised Noctis. What was Prompto so worried about?

Gladio huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “You can’t swim, can you?”

At the flush dusting Prompto’s cheeks, a realization dawned. Prompto hadn’t gone swimming with them at the beach, back in Galdin Quay, claiming to be tired then too.

Prompto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Very well,” Ignis said. “We won’t force you.”

Relief flooded his features and he nodded. Noctis watched as he turned and headed off towards the haven.

“Now this,” Gladio said, stripped to his boxers and sliding into the hot spring. “This was worth fighting a pack of coeurls.”

Noctis followed suit, joining his friends and groaning as he sunk into water. The warmth leeched away the aches from traveling and fighting all day. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the smooth stone. He let Ignis and Gladio’s voices drift over him as hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind.

A flash of blond hair and blue eyes drifted in his mind and he sighed. Of course his thoughts would turn to Prompto right away. He wondered if he could convince Prompto to come back out here later, just the two of them. The water wasn’t too deep, the ability to swim wouldn’t be necessary. Maybe he was self conscious about Gladio teasing him?

Noctis rubbed at his neck, easing the tension there and fingers brushing against the name that hid under his hairline. He couldn’t see the name, but he knew it was there. It had been there since the day he met Prompto, way back in middle school. He hadn’t known about it until high school, when everyone was talking about their marks. Even Prompto had been curious, but neither of the two boys had marks like many of their classmates had.

At least, Noctis hadn’t thought he’d had one at the time. Not until he’d gone to get his hair cut, only trusting one of the palace retainers to do the job.

 _“I’ve always wondered who Prompto is,”_ the older woman had said fondly as she combed through his hair. _“He’s a sweet boy._ ”

Her words had confused him. She had only met Prompto a few days ago, so how had she known who he was? _“What do you mean?”_

 _“Your mark,”_ she said. _“It’s been here for years and I’ve always wondered about it. You never mention him.”_

 _“My mark?”_ Noctis asked, turning in his chair to meet her eyes.

_“You didn’t know?”_

When Noctis shook his head, she pulled out her phone, taking a picture of the back of his neck. She handed the device over and Noctis stared in shock. Just below his hairline, always covered by his dark locks, was the name Prompto in a messy scrawl.

He had a Soulmate! Butterflies flitted in his stomach and he couldn’t stop the smile on his face while the retainer trimmed his hair. It was still long enough to cover the mark, but Noctis didn’t care. He knew it was there now, he knew he had a Soulmate.

But then he remembered Prompto’s words. _“Not yet,”_ he had said, regarding his Soulmate. Prompto didn’t have a Soulmate. Noctis wasn’t his Soulmate.

His smile fell at the thought and his heart twisted in his chest.

“Well, we had better get back,” Ignis said while stepping out of the spring, startling Noctis from his reverie.

Night had fallen and there was a chill in the air. He didn’t really want to get out but his fingers had shriveled and Prompto was probably wondering about them. With a sigh, he climbed out of the hot spring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I still get so embarrassed about writing smut o_O
> 
> But guys, there's an update for FFXV so now I must go check it out! 
> 
> Oh yes, and happy holidays!

Prompto lay on his side, pretending to sleep. Everyone had returned awhile ago and they’d all had dinner together. No one mentioned his sudden disinterest in the hot springs, even Gladio kept his mouth shut about Prompto not being able to swim.

He sighed. He really couldn’t swim, he never had the opportunity to learn. He honestly didn’t care about the others knowing that. He much preferred them thinking he was embarrassed about his lack of swimming ability than finding out the truth.

So he went with it, especially if it got him out of going swimming with them in the future. He wouldn’t have to lie, he could just blame it on his inability to swim. Why he hadn’t thought of that before, he didn’t know. It seemed a little silly now.

Gladio’s snores broke the silence and Prompto smiled. He just needed to make sure that Ignis and Noctis were asleep before he could sneak away.

He waited a little while longer before shifting carefully and climbing out of the tent. He flipped his light on and made his way to the hot spring. It was close enough to the haven that daemons wouldn’t be a problem. Whatever magic was imbued in the havens, it kept the daemons away. And it was too soon for any other creatures to invade the once-coeurl territory.

With everyone else asleep, he could totally enjoy the hot spring in peace.

He shucked his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and unhooked his glove and bracelet, placing them on top of his clothes. He rubbed his arms, the air chilly. The water was a welcome warmth as he dipped in, settling deep enough that the water covered his shoulders. He did feel a little nervous that the water was so deep, but he could touch in most places and that alleviated his fear.

He set about scrubbing the day’s dirt and sweat away quickly before leaning back and closing his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

It had been so long since he’d had time alone like this. A grin tugged at his lips as his fingers trailed down his belly. His dick twitched in anticipation but he avoided outright touching it. He had plenty of time, with the others asleep. He was going to enjoy himself.

His mind wandered as he brushed a finger against his nipple, sending a shiver of excitement racing through his veins. He could picture Noctis in the water, had seen him shirtless while changing many times. He imagined water sliding down firm pecs and zigzagging along his abs. He wasn’t ripped like Gladio, Prompto wasn’t sure anyone could get that kind of muscle, but Noctis had definition and toning from years of training with the bodyguard. He groaned and felt his dick jerk again.

He glanced up, noticing that the large rock was blocking his view of the sky. He couldn’t see the stars and now that the thought was in his head, it wouldn’t leave. He knew it would bother him until he did something about it. Frowning, he glanced around. There was a good spot on the opposite side that would give him a better view. Mind made up, he stood, almost regretting the decision as goosebumps covered his arms and his body shivered from the cold air. But he was already up so he was doing this.

Stepping carefully, he made his way around the edge of the pool. He could have gone through the center, it would’ve been faster but he didn’t trust the depth. Sticking to the edges of the spring, where the water only reached his knees, Prompto made his way to the better spot.

“Prompto?”

He started at his name in the dark, missing a step and sliding. Arms flailing, he lost his balance and stumbled into the center of the spring. He thought he heard someone shouting over the splashing water before hands were pulling him to the side of the spring.

Once he caught his breath, he wiped the water from his face, brushing his bangs back so he could see.

He wished he hadn’t.

Noctis was crouched in front of him, soaking wet with his hair plastered against his face. His clothes clung to his body like a second skin and Prompto immediately thought of his daydream only minutes ago. There was a sudden tightness in his groin and he shifted to make sure his lower half was still under water. Had Noctis seen anything? He almost groaned at the thought. He could feel his cheeks heat in embarrassment and tried to shrug it off, smiling, “Oh uh, hey Noct. How’s it going?”

The prince stared at him for a moment and Prompto thought maybe he had seen the tent in his boxers. He tried to think of an excuse, there was no reason to be embarrassed because masturbation was completely normal. But masturbating while thinking of your best friend, who was definitely not your Soulmate, might be a little weird.

Noctis blinked a couple times before a relieved smile stretched across his lips. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. You okay?”

He hadn’t seen anything, he was just concerned. Tension left his shoulders and Prompto nodded, “Of course! I should’ve said something instead of sneaking out here, but I didn’t want to wake anyone and I wanted to check out the…” his voice trailed off when Noctis peeled off his shirt, wringing out the excess water.

“You mind if I join you?” Noctis didn’t wait for a response as he stripped to his boxers and slid into the warm water.

Prompto wanted to pull at his hair in frustration. He was already turned on and now his daydream had come to life? Life was unkind, he decided as he sunk deeper into the water, his nose just barely above the surface. At least this way, he could blame the warm water for the redness in his cheeks.

“Guess I don’t need this on,” Noctis said as he twisted, brushing against Prompto as he reached for the light on his shirt. He flipped it off before settling, brushing against Prompto a second time.

His heart thumped so loud in his chest, it felt like it was trying to break free. Prompto didn’t blame it because this was just ridiculous. All he wanted was to jack off in peace, but the opportunity was gone despite the flare of arousal still clinging desperately. Noctis was of no help, making matters worse by constantly shifting as he talked. A foot grazed his calf when the prince shifted; an elbow nudged his arm when Noctis reached for a floating leaf, tossing it aside.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Noctis glanced at Prompto, feeling guilty as the color drained from his face.

Waving his arms, Prompto stuttered, “Ah um, I just, well, I really thought I’d have the spring to myself for a bit.” He bit his lip before continuing, “I’m sorry! It’s just been so long and a person has needs and that’s not what you meant…”

Noctis raised his brows, stunned to learn that moments before he had arrived at the hot spring, Prompto had been touching himself. He tried to ignore the curl of warmth in his groin at the thought. Instead, he reached for the blond’s right hand, tugging it up and out of the water. “I was talking about this.”

His name, etched in a neat script, stood out against the flushed pink skin of Prompto’s wrist.

Noctis expected him to babble, maybe try to change the subject like he usually did when he was embarrassed. He didn’t expect the silence and especially not the tears welling up in those bright blue eyes. His chest ached at the sight and he quickly added, “I’m not mad.”

His words fell on deaf ears and his mind raced with ways to fix the situation. To make Prompto smile and laugh again.

Prompto tugged his hand free, wiping at his eyes as he choked out a soft, “I’m sorry.”

“Look,” Noctis said, the only thing he could think of, as he shifted and put his back to the blond. He lifted the hair at the base of his neck and repeated, “Prompto, look.”

There was only silence for what seemed like an eternity. The moment the gasp escaped Prompto’s lips, he knew the blond had finally seen Noctis’s mark. The printed letters were messy but legible, and he could swear that he felt fingers brush against his neck for a brief moment before he was pushed into the water. The surprise caused him to flail for a moment before he got his orientation back and he sputtered for breath.

When he met Prompto’s eyes, the blond was pouting. “You told me you hadn’t met your Soulmate!”

Noctis remembered the conversation, way back in the early days of high school. “I didn’t know I already had,” he said while wiping the water from his eyes. “It’s not exactly an easy spot to see, you know.” He sat back down, a little closer to Prompto this time, leaning back against the large boulder and making himself comfortable. “And besides, you told you hadn’t met yours either.”

Prompto’s eyes widened and he sputtered. “Well, I didn’t think I was your Soulmate and I didn’t want to pressure you or anything by saying you were mine.”

There was a moment of silence as Prompto rubbed at his wrist. It didn’t seem real, that Noctis was his Soulmate. Spending years believing that there was someone else out there for Noctis, someone that wasn’t Prompto. All that time spent worrying about the prince finding out and, “God, I feel so stupid,” he laughed.

The tension broke and Noctis found himself laughing with Prompto.

When they calmed down, Prompto felt a hand at the back of his neck and before he knew it, he was almost in the prince’s lap. Noctis wore an easy smile and there was a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes as he said, “Now, what were you saying about having the hot springs to yourself?”

His other hand trailed down Prompto’s side, settling on his hip, right at the hem of his boxers. The insistent press of that hand had Prompto shifting so he could straddle Noctis, hands resting on his shoulders to balance himself. The position, how close they were, the skin on skin contact had his dick twitching in interest and he fought the moan.

Noctis’s smile turned into a smirk as his fingers toyed with the hem of Prompto’s boxers. Tugging the blond down, their lips met in a searing kiss.

Prompto was barely aware of the other hand sliding down his chest until he felt both hands dip beneath his boxers and pull. He gasped into the kiss, their dicks rubbing and creating a delicious friction that had him at full hardness in record time.

“Damn,” Prompto panted as he broke away, pressing his forehead against Noctis’s shoulders. “Been wanting this for so long.” He couldn’t stop his hips from grinding down into Noctis, it felt too good.

Noctis hummed his agreement as one hand trailed up and down Prompto’s spine, the other sliding to the front of the blond’s boxers.

Prompto cried out at the unfamiliar grip on his erection. The movements were a little awkward but so much better than his own hand. “Why weren’t we doing this sooner?” he asked as he shifted his weight so he could thrust into the firm grip better.

Noctis laughed. “Because we’re idiots. Here, lift up,” he said as he guided the blond off his hips.

As soon as he saw Noctis shucking his boxers, Prompto followed suit, tossing them aside. They landed with a wet plop somewhere, he honestly didn’t care what happened to them at this point. All he was worried about was how he could get closer to Noctis.

He didn’t have to worry for long because Noctis tugged him back and this time when they ground into each other, Prompto saw stars as his head lolled back. Without the barrier of their boxers, the pleasure intensified.

When Noctis’s hand returned, he gripped both of their cocks, creating a steady rhythm. The water splashed from the movement, sounding completely indecent to Promto’s ears. “Noct,” he groaned, shutting his eyes tight. “Not gonna last.”

“Go ahead,” Noctis urged, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s jaw and trailing down his neck.

The rumble of his voice, the warmth of his breath against his ear, the friction of his hand on their dicks, Prompto cried out. His body trembled from his orgasm and he slumped against Noctis, panting.

It took a minute or two to catch his breath but when he did, Prompto noticed the hardness pressing against his belly. Noctis caught on to his panic and said, “I held back on purpose. I was hoping…” his voice trailed off. “I know it’s moving kind of fast, but—”

Prompto cut him off with a firm press of lips. “Dude, we’ve known each other for years. Been dancing around each other just as long. Not exactly fast in my book,” he grinned.

Noctis returned the smile and the kiss. “If you need to stop, just tell me.”

His fingers traced soothing circles down his sides, massaging gently as he reached lower. The recent orgasm and hot water kept Prompto relaxed as Noctis slid a finger into his opening. Kneading the rim, he slipped a second finger in and Prompto felt the slight friction. Water wasn’t the best lubricant, but it would work. It wasn’t uncomfortable; he’d done this before though it had been quite awhile.

As Noctis worked his fingers into the tight heat, Prompto shifted to allow him better access. The slight change in angle caused his fingers to graze the bundle of nerves that Prompto could never quite reach on his own. He gasped, his dick twitching in renewed interest.

He became impatient by the third finger. “Come on, Noct,” his words were barely more than a breathy moan, the heat in his belly building again as he moved to meet Noctis’s fingers.

Noctis chuckled and removed his fingers, reaching for his cock and guiding Prompto.

Despite the thorough stretching, there was still resistance as the tip entered. Prompto paused after only halfway, the fullness and stretch making his head spin. The look on Noctis’s face, though. Eyes glazed over and mouth slightly open, it was enough to keep him hard as he slid the rest of the way down.

Fully seated in that tight heat, Noctis groaned, bringing one hand to rub at Prompto’s thigh, the other tracing circles at the small of his back. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, earning a gasp from the blond.

An experimental roll of the hips had Prompto gasping again and he moved, raising his hips slightly before sliding back down. Pleasure built as the movements became easier. He leaned forward, bracing himself against Noctis and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

As the heat built, his movements became erratic. His legs trembled, both from the pleasure and the strain of his motions. Noctis wrapped an arm around his waist, shifting them in the water so he hovered over the blond. “You riding me like that,” he groaned as his hips jerked forward. “Won’t last long.”

The new angle had Noctis hitting his prostate every other thrust. He was so close to a second orgasm, Prompto wasn’t going to last for much longer either.

Noctis tensed as his orgasm hit, spilling into the tight heat with a groan. He reached for Prompto’s dick, stroking in time to his thrusts and it didn’t take long for the blond to follow.

They stayed in the water, almost too hot now, as they clung to each other, breath mingling. “That,” Prompto smiled while looking into Noctis’s dark eyes, “was amazing. We should definitely do that again.”

Brows raised, Noctis said, “Now?”

Prompto laughed, “Okay, maybe not now. But soon.”

Noctis pressed a lingering kiss against Prompto’s lips as he agreed, “Soon.”


End file.
